


Seriously Not What It Looks Like

by siriuslyyellow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, Fix-It, Gen, Language, Written in 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyyellow/pseuds/siriuslyyellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean misunderstands what Sam was doing in room 207.</p>
<p>Challenge: Sam, apple tart, jugular vein, leggings, "If I knew what the problem was, I wouldn't have asked you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seriously Not What It Looks Like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kowaiyoukai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kowaiyoukai/gifts).



> Originally posted on the LJ community spn_monthlyfic.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam still wasn’t entirely sure he knew what he was doing. After all, it had only been a few months since Ruby had really gotten down to business training Sam in the whole demonic powers thing. Not that Sam hadn’t wanted to try sooner, but it had _literally_ been Dean’s dying wish, and so Sam didn’t exactly feel comfortable saying fuck you to humanity and going dark side.

Then Dean had died, and Sam had tried everything short of a holy miracle to bring him back.

After each failure, he came up with a new plan, a plan that was worse than its predecessor. Finally, after he grimly told himself there was nothing more he could do, Sam decided to get revenge on Lilith for what that fucking sadistic bitch had done to Dean. Technically, Dean had done it to himself, but Sam wasn’t thinking that clearly at the moment of his decision.

Which was probably why he had gone to Ruby for help. After all, Dean didn’t trust her, so why should Sam? But she was the only one who could tell Sam how to power up, and Sam cared more about that than about loyalty.

When he first talked to her, Ruby had rolled her eyes and drawled, “Why can’t you do it? You’ve had time to adjust. What’s the problem?”

Sam had grit his teeth and spat out, “If I knew what the problem was, I wouldn't have asked you.”

She had eventually agreed to help. And in their practices, Ruby kept egging Sam on. “You need more practice if you expect to live,” she’d say, or, “That wasn’t so bad, for a twelve-year-old.” With every insult, Sam became more intent on figured out exactly how his damn powers worked. And after a while, he did.

He kept telling himself that he was saving people. What was really the difference between sending a demon back to hell with his powers or performing an exorcism, anyway? Both had the same chances of the possessed person living, but using his powers meant that Sam didn’t need to lay a trap for demons anymore. He could just send them packing any place, any time. It was a good ace in the hole. And Sam didn’t look into it any further than that.

But getting good with his powers meant spending more time with Ruby than he would have preferred to. After all, the only place they could legally be alone together were hotel rooms. Any other place they either had to break into, and risk encountering police, or they had to find a secluded public spot, and risk someone walking by. It was just too much hassle to be worried about anything besides focusing on his powers when he was practicing, and Sam liked the privacy of being able to fuck up without anyone important there to see.

On the night Dean came back, it was just the same as any other night. Sam and Ruby had gotten used to living together. They were getting to be more like teammates, and less like strangers. He had seen her run out of the shower because she had forgotten her shampoo, and she had walked in on him going to the bathroom. Since then, they had both silently agreed to leave the shampoo in the shower, and knock before going into the bathroom. Much like they agreed to splitting up the chores, sharing the apple tarts, and switching control of the remote. It was getting easier to live with Ruby, and Sam hoped that wasn’t a bad sign, but feared it was. He was living with a demon. A demon was doing the dishes, and eating the pastries, and turning off his soap opera. It was hard to remember sometimes, but it was still just as true as the first day they met. Sam kept it in the back of his mind, and told himself that he only had to put up with living together for a little while longer. He could be civil until he kicked her out.

So, for the sake of civility, when Sam had walked out of the bathroom to see Ruby getting changed, he turned around and went back in. He didn’t really want to see that. A second later, when there were five hard knocks on the door, Sam came out of the bathroom, thinking Ruby would expect him to answer it.

It was probably the pizza delivery guy. She didn’t even care that she was in her underwear. He sighed. She could have put on a pair of leggings or something. It wasn’t even really her body, after all. She was just another demon possessing another human.

Sam pushed that thought aside and went to the door, still being too far away to make out the hushed late night conversation. Ruby didn’t sound too happy, though. Sam hoped he wouldn’t have to break up another fight.

Sam began to ask if it was the delivery guy, and then stopped when his whole world was turned upside-down. He felt his jugular vein moving tightly. His palms were sweaty. He stared until his vision blurred.

It was Dean. Dean was back. He had found a way to escape hell.

No, it couldn’t be. That was impossible. It was a trick. A shapeshifter. A demon. Something. He’d have to kill it immediately, before he let himself hope any longer.

But Bobby was there, too, and he was convinced that Dean was really Dean. And when Sam hugged Dean, Sam was convinced, too.

That’s when Ruby interrupted, and Sam remembered that she was there. In her underwear. Sam wanted to say that it seriously wasn’t what it looked like, but then he’d have to explain to Dean that Ruby was back, and helping him to use his evil powers.

And then Dean would think that Sam was having sex with Ruby, which he definitely was _not_. How could he, when the only things on his mind were Dean and revenge?

So, Sam let Ruby lie. She played it off pretty nicely, acting like a jilted one night stand. She even said that Sam messed up her name. He’d have to congratulate her later on her acting. And then he’d have to figure out a way to explain it to Dean so that he’d understand.

God help him, he hoped Dean would understand.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_fin._


End file.
